


positions

by mattfilms



Category: EarthMixx, PoddEarth
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, EarthMix, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, PoddEarth - Freeform, PoddMixEarth, Smut, Threesome, sexinthebathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattfilms/pseuds/mattfilms
Summary: Earth, Mix, Podd, & Toptap are going out of town just the four of them to escape for a while the city & stress life but Toptap doesn't know that the three will do something fishy.
Kudos: 3





	positions

**Author's Note:**

> This is work of fiction and this was posted on my first stan account last Aug 29, 2020 but due it was hack. I'm gonna reposted it here on A03 so I hope you'll enjoy it!

Today, was unforgettable day for Earth, Mix, Podd, & Toptap because they are going out of town just the four of them, but Toptap doesn't know that the three will do something fishy. When they reach their hotel, they check-in & went to their respective rooms which is Earth & Mix are in one room, Podd in one room, & Toptap in one Room, the reason was for their privacy as well. 

Toptap decide to explore their hotel, that they're staying while EarthMix goes to the bridge cause they want to talk privately, & Podd went to the bathroom & take a bath, when all of a sudden he gets an idea, to tease Mix so he gets his phone place it on the wall & put the timer on & gets a picture of him naked in the bath tub & he post it on his IG post. Then he turns off his phone and went to enjoy his bath tub.

After they're date, EarthMix went back to their rooms & Mix went to the bathtub & stripped down and hop in the bathtub. Earth notice Mix's physique because the bathroom was seen from their bedroom, so he immediately went to the bathroom & look at Mix, his love of his life. and then he sit lean the wall just looking the love of his life. All of a sudden he took, an IGS of Mix in the baththub & all of a sudden Mix noticed it because he is using his phone a while ago but he is too shy because of what Earth did, & all of a sudden he saw Podd's post, which makes him smirk.

"Phi, why are you smirking?" Mix asked

"Look at this" Earth answered & showing the pic of Podd to Mix

When Mix saw it, he gulped on what he saw and underneath the warm water in the bath tub his dick, was also getting alive.

All of a sudden Earth gets an idea cause he knows that Mix is already horny.

"Hey baby!" Earth called Mix

"Yup?" Mix ask

So Earth immediately strip his clothes until his naked, & then went to Mix who is at this high horny state.

"You ask me if do you want to have an experience in "Threesome" especially Double Penetration" right?" Earth ask

"Yes---phi" Mix answered

"I think this is the best time" Earth said then whink at Mix

When Mix analyzed it he already gets it, so he went out of the tub wear a bath robe & Earth did too & went to Podd's room.

When they reach Podd's room, they hit the doorbel & waiting for them to see Podd, which basically was looking his phone when all of a sudden he saw Earth's IGS which he was shookt at the same time makes him feel horny.

After a few attempts of ringing the doorbel, they here Podd going to the door and open it. What amaze the two is that infront of them is Podd naked & he don't cares if someone saw him at that state, cause they know that only few people goes to that hotel.

When Mix & Earth saw it, they begin to approach Podd & Earth kiss Podd, and the lad infront of him knows what will happen so Earth & Podd making out going inside while Mix follow them & close door. 

When they reach Podd's bedroom, they stop making out then they saw Mix all naked. 

"Fuck, why I did realize that -" Podd was cut out when Mix kissed him with so much passion 

Earth also stripped down while he is seeing his boyfriend & his best pal are making out, & while the two are making out. Earth is sitting at the chair while pumping his hard rock dick, then all of a sudden Mix was kissing at Podd's neck then right now he is now at Podd's pecs then all of a sudden Mix is now looking at Podd's nippples then all of a sudden suck the nipples which gives an immerse pleasure to Podd.

"Oh goshh FUCKKK!!!" Podd moan 

Then all of a sudden Podd sees Earth above him & in front of him was a rock hard dick, & right now he is full of lust so without further a do he sucks Earth's cock.

"Fuckkk!" Earth moans

So literally it was an intense scene then all of a sudden Podd gives Earth a deep throat which makes him more weak on his legs, while Podd is giving Earth a BJ, Mix also gives a BJ. The room was filled with moans, cursed words & slurps from sucking. 

"Fuck! i'm gonna cum Podd" Earth moan but Podd doesn't stop of giving him a head.

Then out of no where Earth cums on Podd's mouth which makes more hotter, and Mix stops sucking Podd & then proceeds at making out with Podd. All of a sudden Earth goes down to Mix then all of a sudden he rims Mix.

"Oh fuck, Phi please insert your fing- FUCKKK!!" Mix moans

Eaarth did put his fingers in Mix's hole and Podd kiss Mix which the lad's moans didn't escape. 

When Earth knows Mix is already prep, he sees Mix looking at him & he knows that he will get pain & pleasured at the same time.

"Hey Podd, do you want to do "Double Penetration"??" Earth ask Podd

"Yes!" Podd answered

When Mix heard that he was excited at nervous at the same time. So their position was Earth was kneel in front of Mix who is at the top of Podd then all of sudden Earth enter Mix first.

'Fuck phi!!! I love your big COCK!" Mix moans

"Fuck baby your still tight" Earth moans

Then the next Podd enters Mix, which makes Mix at pain

"Mix are you okay?" Earth ask

Mix give a nod which makes Podd to continue on enter Mix, & when he fully enter Mix they take a pause for a while & Podd kiss Mix on his nape while Earth kiss Mix on his lips then Earth moves slowly until he hears Mix moans & breathing getting hard.

"Fuck! Daddy pleasee" Mix moans

"What do you want daddy to do you?"Earth ask 

"Fuck me harder" Mix answered

Then Earth fuck Mix hard while Podd continues to kiss Mix's nape, & the room was fulfilled with skin slapping, moans, & kisses. Till

"Oh FUCK! I'm gonna come" Mix moans

Earth kiss Mix while Podd whisper to Mix

"Come for us baby, Come for your daddies" Podd whispered

Till Mix cum without touching his dick, & his seeds was all over his body till Podd gets of it & licks it with made him more naughtier which made Mix more reasons to kiss Podd, so did he really maked out with Podd.

A few moments later, Podd & Earth can feel they're gonna cum too 

"Fuck i"m gonna cum baby' Earth moans

"Same baby" Podd moans

"Filled me inside, daddies" Mix moans

So they did follow Mix's orders, with few thrust Earth cum & as Podd did, Earth did thrust a little till he feels weak and went on top of Mix.

You can hear right now the catch of breathe, and smiles of the three lads, and they maked out and after that took a shower together and they did it again on the shower. As well, they forgot to locked the door in which case Toptap saw the hot shower intense in which he joined the fun which they did under the shower.

For all of them this is the one of the most unforgetable trips that they had.


End file.
